It's Christmas Time
by Ilyann
Summary: Estrellas, campanas, luces, regalos, nieve... y besos bajo el muérdago. ¿En serio, con este panorama a alguien le sorprende que a Santana no le guste la Navidad?
1. Chapter 1

_Aquí estamos de nuevo con otra actividad propuesta desde mi querido amigo, el LJ (comunidad Spanishfemslash, concretamente). _

_Lo típico: Glee no me pertenece y blablabla. _

_**Advertencia:** La historia se sitúa antes del episodio 2x10  
><em>

**0o0o0o0o0**

**1. Muérdago. **

_Falta una semana para Navidad. _

Santana se apartó en una esquina de la habitación y se llevó el vaso de ron a los labios con parsimonia.

"No tendría que haber venido" pensó, echándole un rápido vistazo al comedor de Puck, invadido en ese momento por doce cafres semi-borrachos a los que Santana seguía empeñada en llamar amigos.

Las fiestas de Puck eran siempre míticas, pero en aquella ocasión no se lo estaba pasando nada bien. Quizás fuera el motivo de la celebración (la Navidad nunca había sido Santo de su devoción) o el hecho de que Brittany llevase más de diez minutos jugando con la lengua de Artie, no lo sabía. El caso era que le estaban entrando unas ganas tremendas de largarse de allí.

Miró su vaso de ron a contraluz y frunció un poco los labios. Tal vez un par de copas más la ayudasen a hacer la situación más soportable.

Treinta minutos. Treinta minutos fue lo que tardó aquello en desmadrarse del todo. El alcohol corría en abundancia por las venas de todos y la habitación quedó rápidamente inundada de risas borrachas y estupideces varias, desde Mercedes tratando en vano de bailar ballet hasta Sam haciendo el pino con una mano (con su consiguiente hostia monumental y bronca de Quinn).

Santana permaneció en su rincón sin moverse. El cuarto vaso de ron estaba empezando a hacerle efecto y la risa floja comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

-¡Eh, eh! –exclamó Puck, subiéndose de un salto a uno de los sillones. Con las manos ocultas tras la espalda, los miró a todos con una expresión de malicia dibujada en su cara de mohicano-. ¡Hora de los besos! –gritó, mostrando lo que parecían ser lo menos una decena de ramilletes de **muérdago.**

Santana puso los ojos en blanco mientras veía como Puck empezaba a colgar aquellas hojas verdes por toda la casa, coreado por las risas y los vítores del resto de miembros del Glee Club.

Mike fue el primero en arrastrar a Tina bajo el muérdago de la puerta para darle el morreo del siglo. Santana arqueó una ceja y comenzó a carcajearse sin poder evitarlo (bendito ron). Y parecían tontos los chinitos.

Sam fue el siguiente. Cogió directamente un ramillete y tras agitarlo poéticamente sobre la cabeza de Quinn, le dio un suave beso en los labios que dejó de ser suave en el instante en el que la rubia abrió la boca.

En menos de un minuto, todo el mundo se encontraba con la lengua perdida en bocas ajenas y Santana se llevó dio un trago a su vaso sólo para tener algo que hacer con los labios. Brittany seguía sentada sobre el regazo de Artie y la latina tuvo que ladear el cuerpo para no verlos expresarse amor con tanto ímpetu. A este paso, terminaría la fiesta vomitando (y no necesariamente a causa del alcohol). Sólo entonces vio que no era la única que no se había unido al putiferio de besos. Rachel estaba también en una esquina de la habitación, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, y distraídamente jugueteando con su vaso. Santana se preguntó por qué no estaba metiéndole mano a su novio-morsa, pero entonces recordó que hacía menos de una semana que el fortachón había roto con ella. Por un pequeño instante (y seguramente más por efecto del alcohol que otra cosa), sintió algo de lástima.

Rachel giró un poco el rostro y la miró. A juzgar por el modo en el que entrecerraba los ojos, apostaba a que su copa no llevaba agua precisamente. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Blaine y Kurt, que acababan de sentarse en el sofá con las caras tan juntas que apenas se distinguía cuándo terminaba una y empezaba la otra, y empezó a reírse como una posesa. No, definitivamente no estaba bebiendo H2O.

Santana señaló con los ojos a Puck y Lauren y tras comprobar que Rachel la miraba, se llevó los dedos a la boca, fingiendo provocarse una arcada. Las risas de la muchacha resonaron por todo el comedor. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Rachel había abandonado su esquina y se aproximaba hacia ella dando peligrosos tumbos. Fue un auténtico milagro navideño que no se cayera.

-Me encanta la Navidad –dijo, una vez hubo llegado a su lado. Tenía la voz pastosa a causa del alcohol.

-Pero si eres judía –observó Santana, extrañamente divertida ante la visión de una Berry completamente borracha. Eso sí que era algo nuevo.

-Ya, pero me gusta –dijo la muchacha, apoyando una mano contra el dintel de la puerta de la cocina. Acto seguido, volvió a reírse.

Santana sonrió por inercia y apuró el último trago de ron.

-Voy a por otro. ¿Quieres uno? –dijo, en un arranque de amabilidad.

Pero Rachel no la miraba a ella, sino a un punto indefinido por encima de su cabeza. Cuando la muchacha volvió a verse atacada por nuevos espasmos de risa, Santana alzó los ojos y vio que sobre ellas, colgando del marco de la puerta, descansaba un pequeño ramillete de muérdago. Terminó por estallar en carcajadas ella también (vete tú a saber por qué).

-¿Se supone que éste es el momento en el que debemos darnos un romántico beso y desearnos Feliz Navidad mientras de fondo suenan tiernos villancicos y caen estrellitas de purpurina?

No terminó de decir la frase que la judía ya se estaba riendo otra vez. Su risa era contagiosa, Santana acababa de comprobarlo.

-Primero, aún falta una semana para Navidad –se burló Santana-. Y segundo, yo a ti no te toco ni con un palo, hobbit.

Los ojos de Rachel se clavaron en los de Santana. Le sorprendió encontrar en ellos algo extrañamente parecido a la picardía. Le aguantó le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes hasta que un espasmo involuntario de risa sacudió a Rachel. No tardaron en volver a estallar en carcajadas al unísono.

-Lástima –comentó la morena, dándole otro trago a lo que quiera que fuera que estaba bebiendo-. Esto supone un año entero de mala suerte, que lo sepas.

Santana bufó.

-¿Más, aún? –sus ojos se desviaron por un momento hacia Artie y Brittany, que seguían haciendo gimnasia de lengua.

Rachel se encogió de hombros y esbozó una media sonrisilla.

-Seguro que te rompes una pierna antes del campeonato de animadoras y te quedas sin participar –la picó.

Santana la miró sombríamente. Sabía dónde dar para que doliese.

-Pues tú seguro que te quedas afónica antes de las Regionales y no puedes participar –contraatacó la latina.

Rachel abrió la boca, escandalizada por la posibilidad de que tal aberración pudiese llegar a suceder. Antes de que Santana pudiese permitirse el lujo de echarse a reír de nuevo, Rachel le puso una mano en el cuello y la atrajo un poco hacia sí.

-No sé tú, pero yo no me arriesgo.

Y acto seguido, se puso de puntillas para unir sus labios a los de ella.

Santana no supo si fue el alcohol, la sorpresa o qué, pero ni siquiera trató de apartarse.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Estrella **

_Faltan seis días para Navidad_

Aún faltaba media hora para que el profesor Schuester llegara. Santana se masajeó las sienes con cansancio. El penetrante dolor de cabeza que tenía desde esa mañana amenazaba con partirla en dos. No sabía si podría aguantar una hora entera de notas musicales taladrándole los tímpanos.

"Juro que es la última vez que bebo"

Colocó tres sillas juntas para que le hiciesen de cama y se estiró sobre ellas, tratando de aplacar las nauseas. No sabía ni por qué se había molestado en ir a clase. Sólo Rachel y Artie habían tenido el valor de aparecer por el colegio después de la borrachera de anoche y, al menos el cuatro-ojos, lo había hecho con unas ojeras que le llegaban al suelo.

Cuando por fin pensaba que el dolor empezaba a mitigar y que las ganas de vomitar desaparecían, alguien entró por la puerta con la fuerza de un ciclón.

-¿No ha llegado nadie aún?

Santana gimió. La voz chillona de Rachel hizo que nuevos latigazos golpearan la parte baja de su cabeza.

-Rachel, no chilles –le suplicó, tapándose la cara con ambas manos. No, definitivamente no iba a aguantar una hora entera de ensayos en aquel estado.

-¿Resaca? –oyó que preguntaba.

-No, tengo la cabeza en obras –ironizó.

Escuchó como Rachel reía por lo bajo y acto seguido, cómo empezaba a trastear por la habitación. Jesús, qué paciencia.

-¿Puedes explicarme por qué yo estoy a punto de morirme y tú estás tan fresca como una rosa, si anoche ibas tan borracha como yo?

-Mis padres me han preparado una infusión de hierbas que es mano de Santo.

Y la oyó seguir arrastrando cosas, para cruz de Santana. No sin esfuerzo, logró alzar la cabeza y vio como la muchacha plantaba la escalera a los pies del árbol de Navidad que habían montando apenas un par de días atrás.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó, aunque más bien lo que venía a significar era que se estuviese quieta de una puñetera vez.

-Un pequeño retoque –dijo, sonriendo. Santana reparó en el detalle de que llevaba en la mano una **estrella **dorada.

La latina no era muy buena en los problemas lógicos matemáticos (siempre se le habían dado mejor las lenguas. En todos los sentidos), pero teniendo en cuenta que el árbol medía casi dos metros y medio y que Rachel a duras penas llegaba al metro y medio, sumado al hecho de que la escalera estaba pidiendo a gritos que por favor la tirasen a la basura porque se caía a trozos, las probabilidades de que aquello acabara en hostia eran muy elevadas.

Santana gimoteó. ¿Es que no podía estarse quietecita un ratito sólo?

-No lo intentes, te vas a caer. Espera a que venga Finn –graznó la muchacha, apoyando la mano en el respaldo de la silla para incorporarse. Un nuevo trallazo de agudo dolor la golpeó.

-No, tranquila. Si es un momento.

La muchacha puso un pie en la escalera y enseguida vio como aquello empezaba a tambalearse.

-Ups. Sí que es inestable, sí –comentó Rachel, mirando con desconfianza el peldaño.

-Te lo dije –dijo Santana, poniéndose en pie-. Uff, mi cabeza… Sólo para asegurarme, ¿no puedes dejar eso para luego?

-No.

"Por qué será que lo imaginaba" Santana se arrastró como pudo hasta donde estaba Rachel y colocó ambas manos en la escalera para sujetarla.

-Termina rápido –le ordenó. Cuanto antes acabara, antes podría volver a su pequeño remanso de paz. Por ese tipo de cosas odiaba la Navidad.

La muchacha le sonrió y, tras susurrar un "gracias", subió un par de peldaños más. Tras algunos peligrosos balanceos de la escalera y quejidos varios, Santana alzó la cabeza para comprobar que todo fuera bien por allí arriba. Se encontró con que Rachel estaba haciendo esfuerzos inhumanos y movimientos dignos de una gimnasta profesional por llegar a la punta del árbol. Santana se rió, cosa que sólo sirvió para que hubiese otro redoble de tambores dentro de su cabeza.

-Déjalo ya, anda. Cuando llegue el gigantón de tu exnovio puedes pedirle que…

No debió de haber usado aquel término, porque Rachel giró la cabeza hacia ella con tanta fuerza que la escalera entera tembló y el cuerpo de la muchacha se inclinó peligrosamente hacia un lado.

-¡Cuidado! –exclamó Santana, extendiendo los brazos.

Ni un milagro podía salvarlas del golpe. Rachel cayó pesadamente sobre Santana que, aunque logró sujetarla un poco estirando los brazos, terminó cediendo también bajo el peso del cuerpo de la muchacha.

Joder. Si antes le dolía la cabeza, ahora creía que iba a morirse. De sus labios escapó un quejido lastimero.

-Oh, dios mío, ¿estás bien? –exclamó Rachel. Su voz sonó estridente, dolorosamente cerca.

-No chilles –volvió a pedirle-. Estoy bien. Aunque estaré mejor cuando levantes tu culo de gnomo de mi…

No llegó a terminar la frase porque, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con el rostro de Rachel a escasos centímetros del suyo.

-Joder –masculló sin poder evitarlo.

Rachel pareció darse de cuenta de la invasión de espacio personal y se apresuró a ponerse en pie.

-Lo siento –se disculpó, tendiéndole una mano a Santana para ayudarla a levantarse-. ¿Estás bien? –volvió a preguntar.

-Sí –dijo Santana. Estaba tan cansada que no se molestó ni en rechazar su mano-. Creo.

-Lo siento.

-Ya te he oído la primera vez.

Rachel suspiró sonoramente, dando por finalizada la sesión de disculpas.

-Creo que tienes razón –dijo, agachándose para recoger la pobre estrella que había salido volando tras la caída-. Será mejor esperar a que llegue Finn.

Santana se llevó las manos al pecho con gesto teatral.

-Aleluya Hermanos, Rachel Berry acaba de darme la razón. Cantemos todos juntos en celebración.

Rachel rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Tras unos segundos de silencio en los que Santana aprovechó para alisarse la falda, se dio cuenta de que Rachel se estaba riendo. El cabreo inicial de Santana subió como la espuma y cuando habló, lo hizo en tono amenazador.

-Te juro que como te estés riendo de mí, enana, te voy a…

-No me río de ti –se apresuró a aclarar, sin dejar de sonreír-. Es sólo que –sus ojos cayeron sobre los de Santana y tras lo que pareció ser un momento de duda, prosiguió- por un momento he pensado que íbamos a repetir el beso de ayer.

Enseguida volvió a reírse, aparentemente divertida por su absurda ocurrencia. Pero por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, Santana no le vio la gracia al comentario. Y a Dios pedía que el calor que sentía en las mejillas no fuese rubor.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Interminable **

_Faltan cinco días para Navidad_

Santana siempre se había sentado con Brittany y Quinn en cafetería. Desde que se unió a las animadoras, su culo había estado pegado al de ellas dos con cola extra fuerte. A Santana le encantaba que fuese así. Las tres juntas siempre habían poseído un halo de brillo especial. La gente miraba su mesa con fascinación, con deseo. Todos se morían de ganas por salpicarse de aquel brillo, por recibir aunque fuese una sonrisa de la Trinidad.

Pero desde que la capitana de las animadoras había decidido adoptar como siamés al rubio de bote y Brittany no encontraba mejor asiento que las piernas de Artie, sentarse con ellos no era lo mismo. Ya no eran "The Unholy Trinity"; ahora eran el cuarteto de babosos y la aguanta-velas. Y la verdad sea dicha, la situación estaba empezando a hacérsele demasiado cuesta arriba.

Por eso, cuando puso los pies en cafetería, bandeja en mano, y vio a Rachel sola en una mesa, escribiendo algo en una libreta con expresión concentrada y con la bandeja aún intacta en una esquina de la mesa, sus pies se movieron solos. Ignorando la ceja alzada de Quinn y la mirada de asombro de Brittany un par de mesas más allá, dejó su bandeja al lado de la de Rachel y apartó la silla.

La muchacha alzó ambas cejas al ver que Santana tomaba asiento a su lado.

-¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó, dubitativa.

Su asombro era más que plausible. No podía culparla. Ni la propia Santana pensó que terminaría compartiendo mesa algún día con la que aún era la freak del instituto. Pero la verdad, prefería aguantarla a ella y a sus estupideces que a las dosis de azúcar extrema de las parejitas. Y más ahora que se acercaba Navidad y estaban en plan ositos amorosos.

-No. A menos que quieras cortarme el bistec para ahorrarme a mí el trabajo, no –dijo, tendiéndole el cuchillo y el tenedor.

Las comisuras de Rachel se curvaron un poco y su actitud defensiva pareció menguar cuando vio que Santana sólo quería comer.

-No, gracias. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer –dijo, volviendo la vista de nuevo al cuaderno.

-Seguro –ironizó Santana, llevándose el tenedor a la boca. La carne estaba más seca que la suela de un zapato. Terminó por dejar el plato a un lado al tercer mordisco y entendió entonces por qué la bandeja de Rachel estaba prácticamente intacta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó tras dar un trago de agua para quitarse el mal sabor de boca.

-La lista de Navidad.

Santana no pudo menos que soltar una carcajada.

-¿La lista de Navidad? –repitió. Rachel asintió-. ¿Para Santa Claus? –Rachel volvió a asentir-. Por Dios, Berry, ¿qué tienes? ¿Seis años? Siento romper tus ilusiones, pero ese gordo barrigudo de barba blanca creo que hace tiempo que se jubiló.

A Rachel se le escapó una leve risita Rachel y dejó el bolígrafo a un lado.

-Es una lista metafórica, Santana. No tengo intención de enviarla por correo urgente al Polo Norte ni nada por el estilo (además, soy judía). Soy plenamente consciente de que la figura de Santa Claus es una invención estadounidense basada en la figura del obispo San Nicolás y modificada a merced de las culturas de consumo, pero desde muy pequeña, cada año he escrito una carta con mis deseos para Navidad ya que la creencia de que durante estas fechas se cumplen ha calado muy hondo en mí, y pienso seguir manteniendo esa inocente y tierna tradición aunque haya personas que la encuentren ridícula.

Tras unos segundos de lento procesamiento en los que Santana se preguntó si Rachel _respiraba_ siquiera mientras hablaba, una sonrisa maléfica comenzó a extenderse por su cara.

-Si tan orgullosa estás de tu tradición no te importará que le eche un ojo, ¿no? –dijo, arrebatándole el cuaderno con un rápido momento de mano.

-¡No!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Santana estiró el brazo y alejó la libreta antes de echar un vistazo en diagonal a la **interminable **lista de deseos de la diva.

-Jesús, Rachel… -dijo, paseando la mirada por la página con una ceja arqueada-. ¿Lograr mayor rango vocal? ¿En serio? ¿Más? –Santana miró a su compañera con los ojos muy abiertos (desconocía la existencia de una nota que la diva no hubiese sido capaz de alcanzar) y siguió leyendo. -. "Conocer a Barbra Streisand", "Un micrófono nuevo", "Un remake de Funny Girl", "Set de cremas faciales", "Musical Escolar"… –Beh. La carta perdía interés por momentos.

-Santana, devuélvemela –exigió la morena, extendiendo una mano abierta en dirección a ella.

-Que sí, ahora. En cuanto acabe.

Sus ojos siguieron bajando y se detuvieron en el último deseo de su lista.

"Amor".

Por primera vez desde que le había arrebatado la libreta, Santana tuvo la sensación de que se había inmiscuido en algo muy personal. Íntimo. No pudo evitar que una sensación amarga la invadiese al leer aquellas letras trazadas con caligrafía pulcra. Porque una parte de ella sabía que si la pareja de la enana y el gigante se había roto, era por culpa suya. Y posiblemente, aquella palabra no estaría en la lista de no ser por ella. En aquel momento, se sentía como una mierda.

-Devuélvemela ya, Santana.

La voz de Rachel sonó cansada, casi como una súplica, y esta vez, la latina obedeció, susurrando un suave "lo siento".

Rachel frunció un poco el ceño, pero terminó por hacer un par de aspavientos con la mano, como si quisiera restarle importancia al asunto.

-No hay nada aquí escrito de lo que me avergüence, así que…

"No me refiero a lo de la carta", pensó Santana, aunque de su boca no salió palabra alguna. En lugar de ello, se quedó mirando como Rachel jugueteaba con el boli mientras miraba la carta, seguramente pensando en algún deseo más. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-Veo que la estatura no es lo único que tienes de cría –comentó, apoyando la mejilla sobre la palma de su mano y mirándola inquisitivamente. Le pareció ver como la muchacha se ruborizaba y aquello sólo la divirtió más. La sensación amarga empezaba a desaparecer.

-A algunas no les vendría mal recuperar algo de ese espíritu de cría que perdieron hace eones.

Santana levantó ambas cejas.

-¿Lo dices por alguien en particular?

Rachel la miró, sonriente.

-No lo sé. ¿Crees que lo digo por alguien en particular?

Santana gruñó y desvió los ojos. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haberse sentado con ella. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Rachel le puso la lista enfrente. Santana la miró con desconfianza.

-No me releí Cumbres Borrascosas a pesar de que me encantó, mucho menos voy a releer tu cursilería de carta.

Rachel rió entre dientes.

-No es para que te le releas. Es para que apuntes.

Santana arqueó una ceja con elegancia.

-¿Apuntar el qué?

-Tus deseos para estas Navidades.

Santana abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua, anonadada por el umbral de estupidez que era capaz de alcanzar el ser humano.

-Estás loca si de verdad crees que voy a participar en este juego de críos. Vete a soñar a otra parte.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Oh, vamos, será divertido! –dijo Rachel, empujando el cuaderno sobre la mesa en su dirección.

-Que no –dijo, devolviéndole la libreta a su dueña.

Rachel hizo un mohín.

-No me creo que no desees nada para estas Navidades. Todos tenemos algún deseo en el tintero.

-Que los tenga no significa que vaya a escribirlos en una cartita esperando a ver si el San Nicole ese me lo cumple.

-San Nicolás –la corrigió Rachel-. Y será de tu interés saber que es un ritual que desde siempre ha traído suerte. En Japón, la gente escribe sus deseos en pequeños trozos de papel y los cuelga en árboles de…

-Gilipolleces –la cortó Santana.

Rachel se calló y entrecerró los ojos, como si la estuviera evaluando. Finalmente, volvió a tenderle el cuaderno y se tapó los ojos con las manos.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces ahora? –Santana no sabía ya qué más esperarse de aquella chica.

-Si te da vergüenza que vea lo que escribes, entonces no miro.

"La gnoma esta se cree que soy tonta".

-El cuaderno es tuyo. Lo verás de todas formas –observó.

-Entonces arranca la hoja y quédatela. De todas formas ya has leído mi carta y a mí no me cuesta escribirla de nuevo.

Santana exhaló un profundo suspiro.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que es todo esto?

-¿Y tú te das cuenta del poco espíritu navideño que tienes?

Santana arrugó un poco el morro. "Qué gran capacidad de observación", pensó con sarcasmo. Agarró el boli por inercia y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. No era sólo que su orgullo se negase a participar en aquel ridículo ritual; era también que no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué esperar de aquellas fechas. Nunca le había gustado la Navidad. Ya de pequeña, la sola idea de que alguien se colase en su casa por las noches la aterraba. No entendía cómo sus padres podían dormir tan a gusto sabiendo que estaban a merced de aquel hombre. Cuando creció y supo la verdad, el sentimiento de hastío había arralado tan fuerte en ella que fue incapaz de deshacerse de aquella tediosa sensación de desgana que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que oía un _Jingle Bells_.

-No te estoy oyendo escribir –canturreó Rachel con voz alegre.

Santana la fulminó con la mirada.

-Eso es porque no estoy escribiendo, Einstein.

-Vale. Espero, entonces –dijo, con la risa escapándosele a través de los dedos.

"Esta tía es idiota", concluyó finalmente Santana.

Clavó los ojos en aquella hoja garabateada de cabo a rabo y se preguntó cómo podía ser que Rachel tuviese mil deseos, mil anhelos, y ella no tuviese ninguno. No esperaba nada, no quería nada. Dios, ¿en qué momento se había convertido en un robot? Algo se agitó dentro de ella e inconscientemente, desvió la mirada un par de mesas más allá. Brittany charlaba animadamente con Artie, que había colocado la mano sobre su pierna. Su sonrisa era tan ancha que dolía.

Las cejas de la latina cayeron hacia abajo mientras se inclinaba sobre el papel. En realidad sí que deseaba algo.

"Sonreír"

Santana se quedó mirando la hoja con expresión ausente y no fue consciente de que realmente había escrito algo en ella hasta que la voz de Rachel la devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Es cosa de mi imaginación o acabo de oír el maravilloso sonido del boli rasgando el papel?

Santana dio un respingo y rápidamente arrancó la hoja de la libreta y la arrugó contra sus manos.

-Creo que es tu imaginación, enana.

Antes de darle tiempo a Rachel para que añadiese nada más, se puso en pie de un salto y echó a andar, dejándola completamente sola y sin carta.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Campana. **

_Faltan cuatro días para Navidad_

Santana estaba de mal humor. ¿Motivos? Ninguno. No los necesitaba. Estaba de mal humor y punto; no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie. Entró en el aula del Glee mordiendo a todo el que se pusiese por delante y se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. El mensaje estaba claro: no quiero a nadie a menos de un metro de mí.

A juzgar por las miradas cargadas de miedo que le echaron sus compañeros, la premisa había sido recibida con éxito por todos, profesor incluido. Bueno, por casi todos, porque estuvo a punto de caerse del asiento cuando alguien comenzó a hacer sonar una **campana** a escasos centímetros de su oído. Se dio la vuelta con la velocidad de un rayo y se topó de frente con una sonriente Rachel Berry, de cuya mano colgaba una pequeña campana dorada. Santana parpadeó un par de veces, paseando su estado de la confusión al más absoluto cabreo.

-Por el amor de Dios, de Jesús, o de quien quiera que sea vuestro personaje de culto… ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces? –ganó la curiosidad.

-Tocar la campana –dijo Rachel, como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo (y de hecho, lo era).

-¡Eso ya lo veo(oigo)! –ahora era el cabreo el que empezaba a ganar la batalla-. ¡Lo que quiero saber es con qué objetivo!

Rachel rodó los ojos, visiblemente fastidiada. A lo mejor esperaba que lo hubiese deducido y todo.

-Tocar la campana sirve para ahuyentar a los malos espíritus, sobretodo en estas fechas.

¿Perdón? ¿Qué acababa de decir? Santana se levantó con toda la calma que pudo y dio un amenazador paso hacia ella.

-¿Acabas de llamarme "mal espíritu", medio-metro? –siseó, arrastrando las palabras.

Rachel se apresuró a alzar las manos en señal de rendición y abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡No! No, no… yo lo decía porque te veía de mal humor, y… no quiero decir que tú seas el mal espíritu _per se_, sino que estás ahora mismo poseída por ellos y que –a cada palabra que decía, Santana avanzaba un paso y Rachel retrocedía otro-… vale, no lo estoy arreglando, ¿verdad? Ahora parece que te esté llamando posesa… Es una metáfora, lo que quería era ahuyentar tu mal humor y… -suspiró-. Está bien –dijo, cuando su espalda tocó la pared-, voy a callarme a la de ya y a esperar a que el golpe no sea en la nariz.

Efectivamente, cerró los ojos a la espera del inminente impacto pero en lugar de ello, la latina le arrebató la campana de un manotazo y comenzó a agitarla justo al lado de su oreja con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir. Rachel emitió un chillido.

-¡Santana, mi tímpano! –exclamó, llevándose la mano al oído con gesto de dolor.

-Jode, ¿eh? –Rachel trató de alejarse, pero la latina empezó a perseguirla bajo la estupefacta mirada de sus compañeros y profesor-. ¡Uy, pues sí que funciona! Ya veo como el "mal espíritu" trata de huir.

-Santana, ¡basta ya! ¡Lo siento, sólo quería hacer una gracia! ¡No volveré a hacerlo, pero déjame! –suplicó, dando vueltas alrededor de la clase con Santana pegada a ella, tratando de acercar la campana a su oído cuanto más, mejor.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba riendo a carcajada limpia. No, si al final iba a funcionar y todo la campanita de las narices. Eso, o Rachel ejercía un efecto balsámico en ella.

Ese último pensamiento terminó por inquietarla.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Copo **

_Faltan tres días para Navidad_

Nada más poner un pie fuera del instituto, un viento helado la golpeó en la cara. La nieve caía con fuerza y los **copos** se posaban rebeldes sobre los coches y edificios. Santana agradeció inmensamente el haber cogido el paraguas aquella mañana.

-Hasta mañana, San –le dijo Brittany alegremente al pasar por su lado de la mano de Artie, que alzó ambas cejas a modo de despedida.

Santana les hizo un gesto con la mano y suspiró mientras los veía alejarse, riendo y charlando animadamente bajo el paraguas del muchacho. Lo cierto es que Brittany parecía feliz. Más de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo.

Más de lo que lo había sido con ella.

Aquel pensamiento cayó pesado como una roca, como un golpe de cruda realidad. Sin embargo, el seco impacto dolió mucho menos de lo que esperaba.

Alguien le colocó la mano en el hombro, arrastrándola de nuevo a la realidad.

-¿Estás bien?

Santana ladeó la cabeza.

_Rachel. _

Últimamente no hacía más que toparse con ella.

Santana asintió lentamente, echándole una última mirada a la parejita, que acababa de torcer la esquina.

-Sí.

Sorprendentemente, era cierto. Lo estaba. Se sentía tranquila. Liberada. Extrañamente en paz.

Rachel no dijo nada más. Siguió el curso de la mirada de la latina y sonrió un poco de lado. Como si _supiese_. La sola idea hizo que se le pusieran los pelos como escarpias y se apresuró a abrir el paraguas para marcharse.

-Nos vemos –le dijo casi sin mirarla.

-Adiós.

Pero cuando hubo dado unos pasos, se dio cuenta de que Rachel no se había movido de la puerta. Ni siquiera había puesto un pie fuera del porche. Santana parpadeó un par de veces y su curiosidad habló por ella, como siempre.

-¿No te marchas? –le preguntó, tratando de hacerse oír a través de las gritos del resto de estudiantes que se iban.

Rachel enrojeció hasta las orejas.

-No, eh… Me esperaré un rato aquí.

Obligada por el frío, se subió la bufanda hasta la barbilla. La nieve cada vez caía con más fuerza.

-¿Esperas a alguien?

Santana vio como su rubor iba en aumento. Las diferencias entre el tono de su piel y un semáforo en rojo eran casi imperceptibles.

-No. Es que… haré un poco de tiempo.

Vale, allí había algo que no cuadraba. Santana la miró con desconfianza, tratando de localizar el lugar donde estaba la brecha. Entonces, reparó en las manos vacías de la muchacha y vio claramente dónde estaba el fallo.

-¿Te has dejado el paraguas? –le preguntó, aunque sonó más como una afirmación.

La morena desvió la mirada y Santana tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para no reírse.

-Creí que lo había puesto en la mochila –fue su pobre justificación.

-Qué precoz. Principios de demencia senil a los diecisiete.

-Cállate –le espetó Rachel, apoyando el hombro en el dintel de la puerta-. Esperaré a que amaine un poco y listo.

Santana alzó los ojos hacia el cielo gris y un copo de nieve le cayó en la punta de la nariz.

-Pues creo que te van a salir canas esperando.

Rachel no dijo nada y Santana empezó a sentir que el monstruo de la culpabilidad se removía dentro de ella.

-Oh, vamos –le susurró una suave vocecilla al oído derecho-. Se va a morir esperando.

-¿Y a mí qué me importa? –replicó otra voz mucho más áspera a su izquierda.

-No te cuesta nada acompañarla a casa.

-Me cuesta tiempo. Y además, no tengo ganas.

-Se va resfriar con este frío…

-Mejor. Con un poco de suerte se quedará afónica y le regalará al mundo unos preciados minutos de silencio.

-¿Es que no te importa lo que le pase a una compañera?

-Hmm… déjame pensarlo… no.

-Santana…

-¡Que no! ¡Que no la acompaño y punto!

-¡Santana! –la latina dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que era Rachel la que había pronunciado su nombre. La miraba entre divertida e inquieta-. ¿Estás bien? Estabas como… ida.

La latina carraspeó y tras notar que le enrojecía hasta la raíz del pelo, agachó un poco la cabeza. Cuando llegase a casa buscaría si los delirios psicóticos eran frecuentes a los diecisiete.

-Es el estampado de tu chaqueta, que ejerce un efecto hipnótico raro –dijo, para salir del paso-. ¿A qué circo se lo has comprado?

Rachel rodó los ojos con cansancio.

-Lárgate, anda –su tono era más bien severo-. Nos vemos mañana.

-Tú lo has dicho.

Pero no se dio la vuelta con la suficiente velocidad como para no ver que Rachel se abrazaba los brazos, seguramente por el frío. Las voces en su oído izquierdo se acallaron de golpe.

Mierda. Definitivamente, estar en el Glee Club era contraproducente. Se estaba volviendo jodidamente blanda.

La cara de Rachel al ver a Santana volver sobre sus pasos y colocarse a su lado, con el paraguas cubriendo la cabeza de ambas, fue épica.

-Más vale que te adecues a mi paso, porque no pienso llegar a mi casa a las doce de la noche por tu culpa, paticorta.

La sonrisa de Rachel podía perfectamente haber protagonizado un anuncio de dentífrico y Santana se dio cuenta de que aquello no había sido una buena idea. Pero cuando la judía pegó su cuerpo al suyo para intentar que el paraguas la cubriese lo máximo posible, aún lo supo más.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Luces**

-No entiendo como a la gente no le dan ataques epilépticos con tantas **luces **de colores –comentó Santana mirando asqueada la iluminada calle.

Rachel rió por lo bajo y se abrazó un poco más al brazo de Santana para no quedar fuera del paraguas.

-Hay quienes consideramos que son alegres.

Santana puso los ojos en blanco. Era una respuesta muy típica de Rachel Berry.

-Si tú lo dices –dijo, tratando de ignorar que el pecho de la muchacha estaba en su brazo.

Rachel esbozó una sonrisa que casi parecía triste y miró a Santana.

-Hay mucha gente que necesita ver de vez en cuando un poco de luz a su alrededor.

La manera en la que le apretó el brazo le dio a entender que el comentario no era casual y Santana no pudo más que desviar la mirada, invadida de pronto por una vergüenza extraña.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Lazo**

_Faltan dos días para Navidad_

Santana sintió que renovados instintos homicidas se apoderaban de ella cuando el papel volvió a rompérsele por uno de los costados.

-¡Menuda mierda! –gritó, desenvolviendo de nuevo el peluche y cortando otro trozo de papel. Menos mal que había comprado un rollo.

Maldecía al profesor Schuester y a su magnífica idea de hacer el amigo invisible, de verdad. Y se maldecía a ella misma por haber comprado aquel maldito oso de peluche que no había Dios que envolviese. Trató de rodearlo de nuevo con el papel. Más le valía a Tina llorar de la emoción.

-¿No es un poco pronto para ir soltando palabrotas?

Santana se apresuró a esconder el oso a medio envolver tras la espalda. Al ver que era Rachel, se relajó de golpe. Demasiado, diría Santana.

-Joder, Rachel… Me has asustado. Cuélgate un cascabel del cuello para avisar o algo.

Rachel fue a protestar pero sus ojos se detuvieron en un punto indefinido tras la espalda de Santana y dejó escapar un gritito de emoción.

-¿¡Es tu regalo del amigo invisible! –exclamó, emocionada. Casi podían vérsele estrellitas en los ojos-. ¡Déjame verlo! ¿Para quién es?

Santana tuvo que ponerle una mano en el pecho para impedir que siguiera avanzando.

-¡Quieta ahí, Frodo Bolsón! –Rachel paró en seco-. No puedes verlo, son las normas. ¿Y si da la casualidad de que soy tu amigo invisible?

-Imposible –dijo Rachel, sonriendo-. Ayer encontré en mi taquilla un pañuelo estampado rosa. Kurt a veces es tan obvio…

Santana frunció el ceño.

-Igualmente, no puedes verlo.

Rachel hizo un mohín.

-Pero si estás envolviéndolo en la Sala del Coro… parece que estés pidiendo a gritos que alguien te vea, Miss Disimulo.

-Eso es porque quería dejárselo en su asiento antes de que llegase y… -Santana se detuvo de golpe-. ¿Se puede saber qué hago yo dándote explicaciones a ti, enana? Desaparece.

Rachel sonrió y comenzó a rodear a Santana juguetonamente. La latina siguió todos sus movimientos con el peluche resguardado tras su espalda.

-Pues me parece que voy a quedarme –dijo finalmente, dejándose caer en una de las sillas y cruzando las piernas con desparpajo.

-¡Pero si aún falta más de media hora para que empiecen los ensayos! ¡Cómprate una vida!

-Ya tengo una vida, y pienso vivir los próximos minutos de ella en la Sala del Coro.

-Pasadme una cuchilla para cortarme las venas, por favor –se lamentó la latina, agachando la cabeza y masajeándose las sienes con los dedos.

Santana pretendía hacerla sentir mal, no provocarle un ataque de risa. Finalmente, optó por rendirse y volver a lo suyo. No tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para terminarlo y sabía que Rachel iba a acabar haciendo lo que le diese la gana, así que era una batalla perdida. Se dio la vuelta y con toda la naturalidad del mundo, trató de seguir envolviendo el peluche coreada por los gritos de emoción de la diva.

-¡Qué cucada, por favor! ¡Es monísimo!

Santana gruñó, tratando de rodear aquella bola de pelo. Cuando fue a coger un trozo de celo para fijarlo, el papel se rasgó de nuevo.

-¡Joder! –exclamó con tanta fuerza que Rachel dio un salto hacia atrás.

-Pero no grites, mujer…

Santana la fulminó con la mirada.

-Cuando tú lleves el tiempo que llevo intentando envolver el bicho este, veremos a ver si gritas o no…

Rachel se llevó una mano al mentón mientras miraba el peluche con expresión concentrada.

-Aprietas mucho el papel –comentó con aire ausente. Santana fue a decirle algo como que se metiera en sus asuntos o algún derivado pero no pudo porque Rachel acababa de evaporarse. La encontró agachada, buscando algo en su mochila y cuando se levantó, su expresión era el vivo retrato del triunfo.

-¡Sabía que no los había perdido! –comentó, más para ella misma que para Santana. En la mano tenía una de esas cajitas de lazos de regalo de tela (con motivos navideños, cómo no)-. Déjame un segundo –le dijo, apartándola sutilmente con la cadera.

Santana contempló perpleja como la muchacha arrancaba un trozo de papel y rodeaba el oso un par de veces con él, sujetándolo con las manos llenas de tiritas (a saber qué se habría hecho ya). La latina estuvo a punto de empezar a soltar improperios cuando vio que a ella el papel no se le resquebrajaba. ¿Qué clase de favoritismo injustificado era aquel?

-Ya está –dijo, colocando lazo rojo en la esquina del regalo-. ¿Te gusta? –preguntó, volviéndose hacia Santana.

Joder, claro que le gustaba. No sabía cómo lo había hecho para que algo de forma tan amorfa como aquella bola de pelusa diese la impresión de ser uniforme bajo el papel. Pero una cosa muy distinta era pensarlo y otra decirlo. Era cuestión de orgullo.

-El lazo desentona ahí encima –dijo, tratando de parecer indiferente-. Parece más un lazo de pelo que de regalo.

Tras dedicarle a Santana una mueca de tristeza por no haber alabado su trabajo, Rachel agarró el paquete y examinó el lazo con detenimiento.

-¿Queda mal, entonces?

-Bastante –bufó Santana-. Creo que te han timado, Berry. Eso son lazos de pelo –había dicho aquello sólo para picarla, pero lo cierto es que no era del todo mentira. Parecían más un complemento para el cabello que para un regalo.

Rachel quitó el lazo al paquete y lo miró con pesar. Se acercó a Santana con paso tranquilo y suavemente, le apartó un mechón de la cara y lo colocó por detrás de su oreja. Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella. La latina sintió que el corazón se le disparaba involuntariamente al darse cuenta de que el rostro de la muchacha estaba de repente cerca. Muy cerca. Aunque no la miraba a ella, sino a su pelo. La sintió pasear los dedos por varios de sus mechones y después, colocar algo sobre ellos. Rachel sonrió y repasó el contorno de sus labios con la lengua mientras contemplaba su obra. Santana no entendía qué le pasaba. Seguramente sería la cercanía que la muchacha le había impuesto, pero no podía dejar de mirar a su compañera. El súbito recuerdo del beso bajo el muérdago en la fiesta de Puck la asaltó, traicionero, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos en un intento por hacerlo desaparecer. Cuando la diva dio un paso atrás, aún sonriente, y con los ojos fijos en el pelo negro de la latina, Santana sintió que el aire volvía de nuevo a sus pulmones.

-Tienes razón –dijo Rachel, apoyando las manos en las caderas y observando a la latina con expresión crítica-. El **lazo** le sienta mucho mejor a tu pelo que al regalo.

Santana habría apostado todas sus faldas a que los latidos de su corazón podían oírse desde la otra punta de la clase.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Regalos**

_Faltan un día para Navidad_

Santana empezó a darse cuenta de que necesitaba un polvo cuando se encontró a sí misma mirando la parte baja de la falda estampada de Rachel, justo el punto en el que hacía contacto con sus piernas. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Definitivamente, tenía que estar muy desesperada si se permitía el lujo de pensar en el hobbit de _ese_ modo. Demasiado tiempo sin darse una alegría, pensó.

El ambiente que se respiraba era alegre, singularmente entrañable. Era el último día de ensayos antes de las vacaciones de Navidad y de repente, parecía que todo el mundo quería a todo el mundo. Brittany llevaba más de media hora abrazada a Mike al descubrir un CD de Beyoncé bajo su asiento, cortesía de su "amigo invisible", que de invisible tenía ya más bien poco. Artie charlaba animadamente con Tina después de mucho tiempo y Quinn se había despegado un rato de su siamés para poder desear felices fiestas a Finn y a Puck, que llevaban un buen rato cantando villancicos abrazados por los hombros mientras Sam, Mercedes y Rachel ejecutaban una coreografía consistente en mover la cadera a derecha y a izquierda cuanto más rápido mejor. Digno de ver. Santana no participaba, pero no dejaba de encontrar la situación de lo más tierna. Puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar. Lo dicho, se estaba volviendo blanda.

-¡Chicos! –exclamó el señor Schuester alzando los brazos para llamar la atención. Lo remató con un silbido que silenció los últimos coros de Puck-. ¡Se acabó por este año! Nos vemos el día… 4, ¿no? –rió un poco-. En fin. Sólo quería deciros que disfrutéis de estos días. Habéis trabajado muy duro para las Seccionales y os lo merecéis. De verdad. Descansad, chicos; nos vemos en un par de semanas.

Puck empezó a vitorear al joven profesor y enseguida todo el mundo se encontró aplaudiendo. Todo el mundo comenzó a dispersarse y a felicitarse a voz de grito antes de salir. Santana palmeó el brazo de Quinn a modo de despedida, dio un rápido abrazo a Brittany, y empezó a recoger sus cosas con parsimonia. Si un par de meses atrás alguien le hubiese dicho que le entristecería la perspectiva de no ver a sus compañeros por un par de semanas, se hubiese reído en su cara. Y le hubiese arreado un puñetazo por bocazas.

"En fin", se dijo antes de ponerse en pie. Pero cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta, alguien la agarró suavemente por el hombro y la obligó a darse la vuelta. Rachel la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y antes de que Santana tuviese tiempo de preguntarle qué quería, le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que casi la tiró al suelo. La latina no supo cómo reaccionar al sentir los brazos de la muchacha rodeando sus hombros. No se esperaba aquel gesto. Joder, no se lo esperaba para nada. Notó como Rachel pegaba los labios a su oído y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-Feliz Navidad, Santana.

Y dicho esto, la soltó, le dedicó una última sonrisa, y salió por la puerta. Santana permaneció allí de pie unos segundos más, procesando y tratando de aplacar el cosquilleo repentino que sentía en la base del estómago.

Aquella extraña sensación la acompañó hasta el coche. Abrió la puerta de atrás como una autómata y tiró la mochila en el asiento de cualquier manera, pero cuando se sentó en el asiento del conductor notó algo raro. Volvió a levantarse apoyando una rodilla en el asiento y se llevó una mano al bolsillo del abrigo.

El estómago le dio un vuelvo al sacar de él un pequeño paquete (y tan pequeño; le cabía en la palma de la mano) envuelto en papel verde y rojo. Había olvidado por completo que todos menos ella habían recibido ya su **regalo** del amigo invisible. Para que luego la gente la llamara egoísta. Se dejó caer sobre el asiento y lo desenvolvió con cuidado, más emocionada de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Era un llavero de tela (parecía hecho a mano) en forma de estrella sonriente.

Santana soltó una carcajada nada más verlo. Atada a la anilla, había una pequeña nota.

_Dicen que las sonrisas son el virus más contagioso que existe, así que espero que cada vez que mires este llavero risueño, te acuerdes de mí y una sonrisa nazca de tus labios._

_Con cariño, tu amigo invisible. _

Santana sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

Recordó de pronto el abrazo tan repentino que la muchacha le había dado y como segundos después el regalo había aparecido por arte de magia en su chaqueta; recordó también un momento en la cafetería en el que Santana, en un instante de debilidad (o delirio, depende de cómo se mirase) había escrito en un trozo de papel que deseaba sonreír; y recordó sobretodo las heridas que había visto en las manos de Rachel que había visto el día anterior.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, notó que una amarga sensación subía por su pecho y tuvo que morderse el labio para no echarse a llorar.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Familia **

_El día de Navidad_

Santana se llevó un trozo de pavo a los labios mientras escuchaba como su abuela gritaba desde la cocina. La voz de su madre llegó suave pero igual clara; estaba tratando de apaciguarla. La latina suspiró. Ni siquiera sabía por qué discutían. Por alguna estupidez, como siempre. Las rabietas de su abuela eran algo habitual en el seno de su **familia**, pero Santana nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse.

-Tranquila –le dijo su padre, llevándose la copa de vino a los labios y guiñándole un ojo- No puede pasarse toda la vida chillando. Es Navidad.

"No me lo recuerdes"

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a juguetear con el llavero en forma de estrella que tenía entre las manos y cuando inconsciente bajó la vista y se encontró con el emoticono sonriente que había dibujado sobre la tela, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba. Su madre y su abuela habían comenzado a chillarse improperios, pero a Santana le parecían murmullos a lo lejos.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Abeto**

_Un día después de Navidad_

Santana se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta de la sala del coro y se quedó mirando por un rato como Rachel desmontaba el **abeto** de navidad.

-Toc, toc –dijo, finalmente.

Rachel se dio la vuelta y le dedicó la que seguramente era la mejor sonrisa de su repertorio.

-¡Qué sorpresa! –dijo, volviéndose por un segundo de nuevo hacia el árbol para terminar de descolgar una de las bolas que se tambaleaba, oscilante-. Pensaba que no vendría nadie…

Santana se rió, sacó el móvil y leyó textualmente:

_-En dos horas en la Sala del Glee para quitar la decoración navideña (la presencia de elementos decorativos con motivos navideños trae mala suerte si dicha época ya ha pasado)_ –alzó los ojos y sonrió al ver como la muchacha había agachado la cabeza avergonzada-. ¿En serio esperabas que con tan poco tiempo y con este imperatismo se presentara alguien?

-Bueno, tú has venido… -dijo como si tal cosa.

Santana se quedó sin argumentos plausibles para el hecho de que, literalmente, había volado hasta el colegio al leer el mensaje de Rachel.

-Ya, bueno. El morbo de verte descolgar todo esto tú sola me puede –terminó diciendo.

Rachel hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y la miró de un modo que puso nerviosa a Santana.

-¿Qué tal las Navidades? –le preguntó la diva, volviendo a la ardua tarea de descolgar guirnaldas.

Santana se encogió de hombros y fue a ayudarla sólo por tener las manos ocupadas.

-Normales. Como siempre –dijo de manera más bien escueta.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Rachel asentía y como parecía verse sumida en un debate consigo misma.

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Has disfrutado? –le preguntó, arrastrando las palabras-. ¿Has… sonreído?

Santana tuvo que hacer apelo a todo su autocontrol para no echarse a reír. A veces era tan obvia… Notaba la mirada ansiosa de Rachel sobre ella y tuvo que fingir estar concentrada descolgando bolas para no tener que mirarla, porque sabía que no podría aguantarse la risa.

-Sí –dijo, divertida-. La verdad es que sí. Las sonrisas son muy contagiosas.

Aquello debió de agradar mucho a Rachel, porque su tono de voz se volvió juguetón de golpe.

-¿Ah, sí? –ronroneó.

-Sí –respondió Santana, siguiéndole el juego sin saber muy bien por qué.

-¿Son contagiosas?

-Mucho.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Alguien me lo dijo.

-¿Quién? –dijo de manera especialmente lenta.

Llegados a ese punto, se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que Rachel había dejado completamente de lado el árbol y miraba a Santana con una intensidad insólita. La latina dejó también una guirnalda a medio descolgar y se colocó frente a ella, quedando a menos de un metro de distancia de la muchacha.

-Una estrella –respondió lacónicamente.

Santana percibió como los ojos de Rachel se agrandaban y sonrió al ver como sus mejillas pálidas se teñían de rojo.

-Pues felicita a la estrella de mi parte por tan buena frase –dijo volviendo a enredar las manos en el árbol.

-Lo haré –dijo, incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella. Definitivamente, Rachel Berry era una chica peculiar.

-Mereces sonreír, Santana –dijo la muchacha al cabo de un rato-. De veras que sí.

Santana volvió a sentir como algo se retorcía en su estómago y centró su atención de nuevo en el árbol. Para no volverse loca, más que nada. Su cuerpo rozaba el de Rachel y sus brazos se tocaban al descolgar las cosas.

-Uy –musitó la judía de pronto.

Santana la miró y vio que la muchacha miraba hacia arriba con los ojos muy abiertos. Al seguir la dirección de su mirada, advirtió que del árbol colgaba un pequeño ramillete de muérdago, semioculto bajo las ramas del árbol.

Rachel rió nerviosamente.

-Seguro que es cosa de Puck –comentó-. Cualquier excusa es buena para ir repartiendo besos a diestro y siniestro.

Santana se quedó mirando el ramillete, pero no abrió la boca. Rachel le dio un codazo amistoso y con voz jovial, dijo:

-Ahora es cuando tenemos que besarnos.

La latina frunció el ceño y con rapidez arrancó el ramillete de muérdago y lo dejó caer al suelo. Rachel la miró ofendida.

-Era una broma, tranquila. Tampoco hacía falta que te pusieses así –dijo, alzando el mentón con orgullo. Estaba claro que aquello le había dolido.

Santana la agarró por los hombros y la empujó contra el árbol con más brusquedad de lo que pretendía. La mandíbula de Rachel se descolgó un poco y sus pupilas se dilataron.

-¿Santana…? –preguntó, con voz temblorosa-. ¿Qué…?

-No quiero –susurró la latina, acercando lentamente su rostro al suyo- que un hierbajo justifique lo que voy a hacer.

Y con cuidado, atrapó los labios de Rachel con los suyos.

Ciertamente, la Navidad nunca había sido Santo de su devoción. Pero estaba empezando a pillarle el gustillo.


End file.
